Witchy Simone
Witchy Simone (voiced by character designer Lindsay Smith-Carrozza): A hyperactive, over-zealous and odd-tempered witch girl who is a loose cannon at times and has a hard time controlling her magic powers, causing disasters to occur. She works full-time as a cashier and manager at Slug-Burger. Her goal is to be re-admitted to Adventure Academy in order to graduate and become a full-time Adventurer for Hire. Prohyas has a habit of calling her "squirt", to which she usually shouts "That's not my name!" and unleashes her magic. She delivers leftover food from Slug Burger and gives them to Prohyas for free. She is later promoted to manager of Slug Burger by Mr. Spoony. Appearance Witchy Simone has purple hair with a white streak, wears a yellow witch outfit and blue jacket and boots as well as orange-blue gloves. Personality Witchy Simone is very hyperactive and tends to be a loose cannon, getting overly-excited and violent at times. She also has a quick wit as she called Prohyas out for ordering a Mega Mollosk Deluxe and a Belch Zero when she claims he already ordered it (even though it was Nohyas). She also has no control over her powers. She speaks with a faux Brooklyn accent. A running gag is that Prohyas would call her Squirt and she would angrily shout "That's not my name!" and use her magic on him. 5-minute shorts In the episode, "Identity Theft", she calls out Prohyas for already ordering a Mega Dullosk Sandwich and kicks him out. She later made a major debut in the short "Do We Decimal System?" as she is seen hanging out with the Warriors. She reveals that she was schoolmates with the Warriors at Adventure Academy and needs to finish a Witch's Brew exam in order to be re-admitted to school, graduate and quit her job at Slug Burger to be a full-time Adventurer for Hire. She tried to aid them on their quest to find the book that the Mysterious Hooded Woman was looking for but the Warriors refused. The end of the short revealed that she was the one that was causing Prohyas and Vambre to get attacked by books and ladders as she wanted to help them. She later made it up to them when it turns out that the book the Mysterious Hooded Woman wanted, Witch's Brews for Dubious Purposes, was the book she took out a week ago. TV Series She makes a small cameo in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" at Slug Burger where the Warriors ask her to watch Grup while they travel to the Loch Mess Kingdom. Interestingly, she and Vambre's favorite cashier Noville, appear in the closing credits, overlooking several other important characters. Noville is dancing like the other cast members in the credits, but Simone is mad happingly running towards the screen while shaking her fist. She finally has a speaking appearance in Working for Scales being bored from the slow day at Slug Burger. When it shows that Prohyas has a lot of gems willing to spare for a Slug Burger meal, Simone upselled him to buy one of everything off the menu. She later got excited to hear what mission that they are about to face, until her boss Mr. Spoony comes to make sure she goes back to work. In the episode, Potion in the Ocean, she needed to make a Witch's Brew in order to pass Adventure Academy and become a full-time witch. Due to her pet Mascott eating the last Eye of Newt, she hires the Warriors to help her retrieve a new one. Due to her loose cannon nature, it became somewhat difficult. As she was about to remove the eye from a newt, she has a duel with Man Fish the Fish Man. Ultimately, it was decided from negotiations that she would take the newt's eye and the newt's eye would be replaced by Zombie Pumpkin's eyes. Powers *Magic: Witchy Simone has the ability to use magic. However, she has a hard time controlling her powers as she caused the Warriors for Hire to nearly get kicked out of the library due to her magic in the short "Do We Decimal System?", accidentally summoned evil flying books and tends to lose her book in the game, "Hoversword Hussle". Origin Witchy Simone originated as an entirely different character named Simone Felttip, a teenage human tomboy girl with super strength, bravery and attitude who was also part of Kyle's old personal high school comedy, "Zeddy". Simone is Zeddy's friend who protects him from the school bully, Tina, while it remains a mystery on why she's afraid of her despite their physiques. She is also a frequent friend of the concepts' local inventor, Doc Sniggleheimer, who gave her super strength. Doc also given her Mascott as the solution to her pet allergy problem. Even though Mascott was very clingy. Later, Kyle decided to re-vamp her into a witch based on a Halloween pic he did of her years back. Five years later, he re-designed her entirely into an elfish wizard-like creature with Mascott beside her. Her Mighty Magiswords counterpart still remains close to her 2014 design but her hair is a bit puffier, she gained a new color scheme and witch attire and Mascott is presumably missing from the online game, which may be unknown if he will appear in the TV series or shorts. Also, her magic wand has been replaced with a spell book. Trivia *She frequently gives left over Slug Burgers to Prohyas. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Adventurers Category:False Antagonist